homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
112715 - Therapitizing
12:45 -- clownfishCurator CC began pestering angryGardener AG at 00:45 -- 12:45 CC: uh 12:45 CC: hey mike 12:45 AG: Hey Kyle 12:45 AG: So... 12:45 CC: i, uh 12:45 CC: sorry 12:46 AG: No, I'm sorry 12:46 CC: no, i mean, i thought about it, and i really did, uh, jerk you around on the theory thing for a while 12:46 CC: you didn't deserve that 12:47 CC: sorry 12:47 AG: Yeah, but I tried to shove you back into it; I'm weak 12:48 AG: You didn't do anything 12:49 CC: no, you're not 12:50 CC: you tried to help and i, uh, kind of tossed it back in your face 12:50 CC: that's on me 12:50 AG: I was trying to help myself 12:50 AG: I was being selfish 12:51 AG: I even admitted that I NEED your theories 12:53 CC: ...you, uh, never did explain that by the way 12:53 AG: I'm sorry 12:54 CC: it's alright, i just, uh, don't really understand 12:54 CC: why you would need all that 12:55 AG: I saw your theories as my work, I liked myself when I just read you send me these crazy ideas about aliens and magic 12:57 AG: I know it sounds stupid 12:58 CC: it's not 12:58 CC: but, uh 12:59 CC: i'm happy they helped you and all 12:59 CC: does that mean that you, uh, believed in them or something? 01:00 AG: I kinda did 01:02 AG: But not all of them 01:02 AG: Honestly some of them were really stupid 01:02 AG: No offense 01:03 CC: no, uh, it's fine 01:04 CC: i kind of realized it 01:05 AG: So, what now? 01:06 CC: well, uh 01:06 CC: hell if i know 01:07 AG: I feel like things have been TOO awkward between us recently 01:09 CC: heh, a little i guess 01:11 AG: I just... 01:11 AG: I don't know 01:12 CC: what 01:13 AG: No, nevermind 01:15 CC: uh, alright then 01:15 AG: I'm sorry, about everything 01:16 CC: me too 01:17 AG: Well, at least we aren't like Obi-Wan and Anakin at the end of Episode 3 01:19 CC: dude no 01:20 CC: i'm trying to forget everything from those 01:20 AG: Remember Samuel L. Jackson? 01:20 AG: The force is strong with that motherfucker 01:21 AG: "Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, and hate..." 01:21 CC: i remember him in pulp fiction 01:21 CC: he wasn't in star wars, nope 01:21 AG: He was 01:21 AG: Mace Windu 01:22 -- angryGardener AG sending file SAMLJACKSON.png -- 01:23 AG: Look at that purple lightsabeer 01:23 -- clownfishCurator CC receiving file SAMLJACKSON.png -- 01:23 CC: i'm not opening that 01:23 AG: Do it 01:23 CC: nope 01:23 AG: Open it dude 01:23 CC: not happening 01:23 AG: Totally is happening 01:24 AG: c'mon 01:24 AG: Open it 01:24 CC: look at that, it's not opened 01:25 AG: You're breaking my heart, bro 01:25 CC: oh shit, oh, uh, oh no 01:26 CC: it, uh, got deleted 01:26 AG: Fuck you 01:26 CC: how did this, uh, happen 01:26 AG: You fucking monster 01:26 AG: How could you 01:26 CC: it was, uh, the phone 01:26 CC: old model, darn 01:27 AG: Damn you 01:27 AG: Damn you to hell 01:28 CC: damn though, guess i can't look at the thing that didn't happen now 01:28 CC: darn 01:29 AG: I am throwing so many fucking meatballs at my computer right now 01:30 CC: dude, you're the one that has to clean it 01:30 AG: I don't give a shit 01:30 AG: Also, where the fuck are you? 01:31 AG: Nyarla told me that he turned into a frog 01:31 AG: So, I'm kinda worried 01:31 CC: ...uh 01:31 CC: i'm still at arty's house 01:31 AG: Good 01:31 AG: Stay there 01:31 CC: and not a, uh 01:31 CC: frog 01:31 AG: Stay that way 01:31 CC: i mean we have to go out eventually 01:32 AG: No 01:32 AG: Don't 01:32 AG: It's a fucking mess 01:32 CC: no shit 01:32 AG: Even here at LoMaM it's a mess 01:32 CC: every time i hear something from another planet it's a goddamn disaster 01:32 CC: wait what happened 01:32 AG: Did you forget about Carl? 01:33 AG: And my GrandMom? 01:33 CC: no, i remember carl 01:33 CC: and, your, uh 01:33 CC: yes 01:33 AG: And the fact that IT'S FUCKING IKEA 01:33 CC: no, no i remember that too 01:34 AG: And my emotional and sexual-ish, not really, troubles 01:34 CC: ... 01:34 CC: is this about, uh, lila 01:34 AG: Yeah-ish 01:35 AG: It also has to do with someone else 01:35 CC: did you, uh, want to talk about it or something? 01:36 AG: Uh, sure 01:36 AG: So, we're just gonna sit here and talk about my sexual problems? 01:37 AG: Over a chat client 01:37 AG: On different planets 01:37 AG: In a video game 01:37 CC: ...i mean damn if you're gonna put it that way 01:37 AG: No, no, it's okay 01:38 CC: uh, i mean it's up to you though 01:38 AG: Okay, let's begin the therapitizing 01:40 CC: ... 01:40 CC: uh, alright then 01:40 CC: so what's going on 01:41 AG: Well, there's this dude 01:42 AG: This guy is just getting me frustrated, he's kinda annoying, but at the same time really lovable 01:45 AG: I'm not too sure if I actually have feelings for him, or if it's just my mind playing tricks on me, making me think I love him 01:46 AG: What'dya make of it? 01:47 CC: hmm 01:48 CC: well, uh, i don't know much about this stuff really 01:48 CC: but if you're not sure how you feel about this guy you should probably wait a while before making any moves or anything 01:49 CC: especially with the whole, you know, other thing that's going on with lila 01:49 AG: Yeah, that was a bit of a mess 01:50 CC: uh, a little yeah 01:51 CC: so just wait it out i guess, see how you feel down the line somewhere 01:51 AG: Okay 01:51 AG: Actually, I have an idea 01:52 AG: There are, like, seven dudes that I know about, take the one you think it is and try to help 01:52 AG: I know 01:52 AG: A shitty idea 01:52 AG: But it might work a little bit 01:52 AG: ish, not really 01:52 AG: But there is a small possiblity 01:54 CC: uh 01:54 CC: do you, uh, not want to tell me who it is or something? 01:54 CC: goddamn it's not nyarla is it 01:55 AG: Nyarla's taken 01:55 AG: Besides, he's kind of a dick 01:56 CC: alright, that's a relief then 01:56 CC: uh 01:56 CC: other than that i know you know serios and eribus 01:57 AG: I do know them 01:57 AG: But Serios is a dick, and Eribus makes me feel depressed 01:58 AG: You're forgetting about us humans 01:58 AG: Milo, Arty, Adam, you, and me 01:59 AG: For all you know I could be falling in love with myself 01:59 CC: man, i don't know who you talk to, not your babysitter 01:59 CC: and, uh, i wish yourself the best if that's the case 02:00 AG: No, I fucking hate myself 02:02 CC: dammit dude 02:02 AG: What, I can't loathe myself? 02:06 AG: I can't be the complete opposite of a narcissist? 02:09 CC: ...does it have to be one or the other 02:10 AG: ... 02:10 CC: we've been friends a while now, i know there's a lot to like about you 02:10 AG: Don't even try to guess Adam because he honestly scares the shit out of me 02:10 CC: just wish you'd see it i guess 02:11 CC: let's not talk about adam alright 02:11 AG: I don't see anything to like about myself 02:12 AG: I'm selfish, I'm a hypocrite, I'm an asshole 02:13 AG: ... 02:14 CC: ...first of all, nah 02:14 CC: second of all 02:14 CC: do you still have the notebook you were telling me about 02:14 AG: Yeah 02:15 CC: do you only stare at the damn "imperfections" side or whatever 02:15 AG: Most of the time I do 02:17 AG: But why are you bringing this up? 02:17 CC: you're going to keep dragging yourself down if you do that 02:17 CC: why not look at the other side more often 02:18 AG: Because all I see on the other side are lies 02:19 CC: alright, uh, quick question 02:19 AG: Yeah? 02:19 CC: do you think i'd lie to you about that stuff 02:20 AG: I don't know 02:20 AG: I lied to you 02:20 AG: Why can't you? 02:21 CC: fair enough, but, uh 02:21 CC: i don't know, i can't see myself retaliating like that or anything 02:22 CC: not even mad about it anymore 02:22 AG: Hm, I guess you wouldn't 02:23 CC: alright then, uh, if you wanted 02:23 CC: you could list off some stuff and i'd tell you if it was true or not 02:24 CC: or i could just add stuff to that side, your call 02:24 AG: Uh, I'll list off some stuff 02:24 AG: Born leader 02:26 AG: I was told this by some old dude because he saw that I managing some shit with a few kids 02:27 AG: So, true or false? 02:27 CC: hmm 02:27 CC: that doesn't sound like a whole lot, but maybe he saw something there, who knows 02:27 CC: and like i've been saying, it'd be cool to see what happens if you get the chance to lead 02:28 AG: I'd probably let the power get to my head, and become some discount Darth Vader 02:29 CC: nah 02:29 CC: that's something i don't see happening with you 02:29 AG: You never know 02:30 AG: I became a total bitch just because I was tired 02:30 AG: Spreading rumors and shit 02:30 CC: ...alright, but you learned from that right? 02:30 AG: Yeah, sleep is good 02:30 CC: yeah 02:30 CC: see? 02:31 AG: See what? 02:31 AG: I have common sense 02:31 AG: ish 02:31 CC: get that "ish" out of there 02:31 AG: no 02:31 AG: ish 02:31 CC: fine 02:32 CC: at least put that on the good side of your notebook 02:32 CC: "common sense ish" 02:32 AG: Okay 02:32 AG: Handsome 02:33 AG: Told this by some girl that I would rather not name 02:33 AG: That's actually what I wrote down 02:33 AG: I have no idea who I'm talking about 02:33 CC: ...uh 02:33 AG: So, true or false? 02:34 CC: ...have we even swapped photos or anything 02:34 CC: i don't think i've ever seen what you look like dude 02:34 AG: Okay 02:34 AG: I can send you a picture 02:35 -- angryGardener AG sending file myface.png -- 02:35 -- clownfishCurator CC sending file photo.jpg -- 02:35 -- clownfishCurator CC receiving file myface.png -- 02:36 -- angryGardener AG receiving file photo.jpg -- 02:36 AG: I didn't think you'd be blonde 02:37 CC: heh, why's that? 02:37 AG: I don't know, I also expected you to have glasses 02:37 AG: Y'know, like mine 02:37 CC: i probably should have them, but, you know 02:38 CC: also, uh, i'm gonna say true for that one, i can see a girl telling you that and meaning it 02:38 CC: a guy too even 02:38 AG: I don't care if they're a dude or a chick 02:39 AG: Okay, feminine 02:39 AG: Fuck you grandpa 02:39 CC: shit 02:39 AG: Oh, wait, no 02:39 AG: That's from "imperfections" 02:40 AG: But, uh 02:40 AG: True or false? 02:41 CC: well, uh, first off i don't know if that's really a bad thing, depends on how you feel about it 02:41 CC: how did he mean that though? 02:42 AG: He was making fun of me 02:44 CC: i mean, i've never seen anything that really stuck out like that, you know? 02:45 AG: Hm 02:46 AG: Well, uh, smart 02:46 AG: Actually, you know what, let's stop with this stupid notebook 02:47 CC: you sure? 02:47 AG: If I ever get an actual lightsaber I am going to slice this thing into tiny bits 02:47 AG: So, yeah 02:48 CC: ...alright, whatever you say 02:48 AG: So, what's been happening at Arty's? 02:49 CC: lately, not much 02:49 CC: a couple of them argued over leader stuff but other than that nothing 02:50 AG: Leaders shouldn't be a thing 02:50 AG: Tell them that for me 02:50 AG: Please 02:50 AG: But, atleast you have shit to do 02:51 AG: I'm bored as fuck over here 02:51 AG: Even a video game would be nice right now 02:51 AG: Just something to keep me busy 02:51 CC: i'll see what i can do about it, sure 02:51 CC: wait, uh 02:52 CC: i was looking over some stuff, apparently you can send item codes or something? 02:53 CC: and then someone else can use the code with the alchemitron to make the item thing 02:53 AG: Can you send me stuff for anakin skywalker's outfit? 02:53 AG: actually I might have some died version of that somewhere in my attic 02:55 CC: uh, i think i have to have the item first to send a code 02:55 CC: ...and i don't have that lying around 02:55 CC: might be able to send over video games though 02:55 AG: Please 02:56 AG: I might have some really soft burgundy and dark blue jedi robes 02:57 AG: This attic is filled with shitty props that were never used in movies 02:57 AG: I was lucky to find this prop light saber 02:58 AG: Also, what are the games? 02:59 CC: sounds like a good place to find stuff 02:59 CC: uh, we were playing cod and street fighter the other night 03:00 CC: i can ask arty if he''d be alright with me sending the codes 03:00 AG: You don't have to ask him 03:00 AG: You can just do it 03:00 AG: I'm sure he wouldn't mind 03:01 CC: i don't know, i'd feel better asking 03:01 AG: Okay 03:02 CC: he, uh, gets nervous about stuff, i don't know 03:02 AG: Okay then, ask 03:03 CC: alright, i'll see if i can find him then 03:03 AG: Okay, thanks 03:03 AG: Now, I gotta go and throw some meatballs at Carl 03:03 CC: yeah, sure thing 03:04 CC: talk to you later mike 03:04 AG: Later, Carter 03:04 -- angryGardener AG ceased pestering clownfishCurator CC at 03:04 -- Category:Kyle Category:Mike